The world is ours
by KrowMuj
Summary: With such limited knowledge of the outside, I'm sure a group of animatronics can get into plenty of trouble, even if everybody is gone. (Just messing with story, will probably be M later on for reasons)
1. Chapter 1

"There is so much more, beyond this wretched place. What's more, there's nobody to stop us from enjoying it all."

He could think. It was a fairly sudden realization, and at the instant it happened, Foxy the pirate fox was now fully aware of his surroundings. In the low light, he could make out a brick pattern on the wall. He assumed that he must be beneath the pizzeria. This assumption brought him back to the fact that he could now process information on his own. There were no directives, no rules and regulations buzzing around his electronic brain: These thoughts belonged to Foxy and nobody else. How he came to be stuck in a dark basement, leaned back against a pile of crates was still a mystery.

With a low groan, the fox pushed himself up onto his feet and glanced around, trying to get a feel for his surroundings.

Crates of cheap party favors, various posters and equipment confirmed that he was indeed beneath his home, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was at that moment that Foxy remembered that he shouldn't be alone. The others must be nearby! He felt certain that the others wouldn't ever willingly leave him. As Foxy reached the basement door, he paused.

Felt. For the first time he could remember (in all of what little he knew), Foxy could feel. He was scared at first, then relieved to remember that he shouldn't ever be alone. The animatronic let out a long sigh and wrenched the basement door wide open, nearly tearing it from its' hinges.

Foxy walked up the stairs, his heavy feet making loud noises on the concrete as he rushed upwards. He reached the second door, that should lead right into the backstage area of the main party room. When Foxy opened the door, however, everything was wrong.

The room was destroyed, tables and chairs scattered about with bits of rubble from the walls and ceilings. The walls were riddled with large holes, leaving the framework exposed. For the very first time that he could ever remember, he spoke the first thing he could think of.

"Freddy?" He called out, seeking the other animatronics. Foxy paused for a moment, then called out once more. "Freddy Fazbear?"

He enjoyed the sound of his own voice, bouncing from the empty walls and echoing around the building. The silence was something he rarely had, even if he was stuck behind that damn curtain.

Foxy walked around the empty building for a few minutes, slowly picking at his brain to remember anything leading up to his awakening in the basement. Pictures and pieces swirled around his mind as he recalled the others ushering parents and children out of the store. There were loud noises and screams but no images to accompany them.

Foxy approached the large glass doors that lead outside. With a start, he realized that he could leave. There wasn't any reason to stay, was there? With a glance over his shoulder, Foxy pushed the doors open and stepped into the sunlight.

Freddy knew that he and his companions were free. There wasn't any form of directive tethering them to the pizzeria they called home. However, he knew that something was amiss. Children and parents running scared, panicking and crying! Freddy had no idea why, but he suddenly felt less protective of them. A piece of him said that his own well being must come first.

He quickly gathered the others, Bonnie and Chica. They felt as Freddy did, and they knew they should hide. Unwilling to leave Foxy unprotected, Freddy and Bonnie moved him into the cellar as he was inactive.

After they were certain he'd be safe, the three animatronics left the main room and hurried into the kitchen, bolting the door behind them. The sounds from outside were very, very loud and he was afraid. The ground shook and people screamed. Freddy kept himself calm, however. When Bonnie sat behind the counter, desperately trying to drown out the noise, Freddy comforted him.

They waited for hours, until all the noise stopped. By then, the sun had set and risen again.

Freddy carefully opened the door and stepped into the hallway. The building was a wreck, but still standing.

"Something bad is happening." He said aloud, causing himself and Chica to jump. His own voice was something he'd truly forgotten. Not that he remembered anything beyond the scope of this pizzeria. Chica spoke next.

"Foxy is in the cellar. He must be scared." She said. Her voice sounded much softer than Freddy's did. With a quick nod, Freddy led the others to the cellar door, stopping as they realized that it had been nearly torn off. "Foxy must have left."

The three called out to him for a moment, before Freddy glanced out towards the broken glass doors. Through the shattered glass, he could see Foxy standing in the open street, staring into the air.

The streets were empty, as far as they could see. Foxy turned his gaze from the sky, looking directly at his fellow animatronics. "It's empty. All the people are gone!" He said, now relieved that his companions had found him. To further his point, Foxy pointed up and down the street, at all the empty cars and ruined buildings.

Freddy spoke up.

"Everyone is gone. That much we can see. Somehow, we have no need to stay here." He gestured towards the restaurant. Before he could speak, Bonnie piped up. "We know something bad happened. What if it starts again?" He asked, anxiously kicking his feet at the dirt beneath him.

Foxy nodded. "Then we should go, before it does! Not inside!" he said, as his fellows turned to go back inside. The others stopped. Freddy turned around and took a step forward.

"Where will we go?" He asked, gesturing at the ruined buildings around him. Foxy repeated the gesture. "That doesn't matter... we're all alone."

This phrase had an immediate effect on all of them. They were alone, they could think, and there were no humans to prevent them from doing as they wished. Without thinking, Foxy took a few steps further into the road, looking up and down in either direction.

He joined the others, and after a brief debate, they decided that they would explore. First, it was decided that they would rummage through the pizzeria for anything useful.

The four made their way back inside, now talking eagerly about the aspect of exploring their surroundings.

Foxy made his way towards the guard's office, in an effort to find anything he could use. The doors were open, but only enough to peek inside. Foxy forced them open and stepped through, stumbling over the desk and nearly falling on his head.

As he regained his balance, Foxy found himself staring at the night watchman. The very same guard that had been there for almost two months. The man was curled under his desk, his knees pulled up to his chest. Unable to speak, the man just sat there in terror, his eyes never leaving the tattered fox before him.

"Hello." Foxy said, causing the guard to jump.


	2. Chapter 2

The two sat in silence for a few moments, the guard being unable to muster any courage to speak. The tattered animatronic standing over him was silent as well, awaiting a response.

"Y-you... You spoke to me!" The man said, suddenly breaking the silence. "How can you talk to me?" he demanded, though his lip was quivering in fear.

Foxy thought for a moment, then replied. "I don't know. I can think, and I can speak. Something bad happened to the people outside, and now we can think." He sat down, his joints creaking as he took a seat on the floor, where the guard was still shaking with fear.

"You all tried to kill me." He said, pulling his hat off. His red hair fell down past his ears. "Every night, you all tried to stuff me into an empty suit!" His fear was less apparent, likely replaced with anger. "Now, think about that!" He shouted, throwing the hat at Foxy.

The robot sat still, contemplating what he'd been told. This was true, that he and his companions chased this poor man down every night, trying their hardest to reach him.

"I'm sorry."

Both were silent again.

Freddy and Chica were rummaging through piles of debris, picking up anything they would find useful. "I've got a long rope, and some nails!" Chica exclaimed, obviously proud of her discovery. Freddy patted her shoulder. "Good work. Rope will be useful, but i'm not so sure about those nails."

Bonnie stood on the opposite end of the building, halfheartedly kicking debris around. This was something the others seemed to find easy to accept. They were free! Free to think, wander as they pleased. Bonnie was bothered more by the fact that they had no clue why. Whatever had happened was something incredibly powerful, obviously.

He turned and left the room, stepping into the long hallway outside. Bonnie could hear hushed voices, one of which he was certain belonged to Foxy. The other was unfamiliar, so he hurried towards the security office to investigate.

Foxy turned and looked over his shoulder at Bonnie, waving softly at his fellow animatronic. Bonnie's focus, however, was on the red-haired man cowering under his desk. "Shit. You're all here, aren't you?" He asked.

Bonnie cocked his head. "We live here. Why wouldn't we all be here?" He asked, motioning to his other two friends, who heard the voices and decided to join them.

The guard was visibly shaking, scared shitless of being so close to the very beings who haunted his nightmares, who came so close to killing him almost every night. Freddy spoke up.

"You're still here? Everybody else ran away. What's your name?"

The cowering man slowly pulled himself out from under his desk. "My name is Evan. I hid in here when I heard the commotion." He said, untucking his shirt. Evan stretched out, his legs were cramped from sitting under his desk for so long. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but it's not good."

Evan led the animatronics outside, and looked around for himself. "I wonder what the hell happened here. It looks like a god damned bomb went off!" He exclaimed, more to himself than the others.

"Evan." Foxy said, stepping further into the road. "I don't believe there are many humans left in the area. We are going to explore, if you'd like to join us."

Evan gulped. "I know you all can think for yourselves, but that doesn't quite make what you did before right." He said, pushing his hair from his eyes. "I don't know why you can think, but what if it's only temporary?"

This scared Foxy. The thought of it made him very uneasy. He glanced over his shoulder at the others, who were equally worried by Evan's words. They all fell silent for a moment, considering the possibility that this really was a temporary thing. Bonnie was the first to speak.

"Either way, we'll leave before that happens! If it does, we'll still have seen a whole world outside of our home." Of all the others, Evan noted that Bonnie's voice was very calm. Much more than Foxy's voice, anyways.

Evan was quiet as the others discussed their exploration of the city. While there was massive damage all around them, most of the buildings were still standing. If his apartment was still there, Evan could camp there and wait to see if help arrived.

He began to walk in the general direction of his home, despite being nearly nine miles away. Before he made it far at all, Foxy called after him.

"Are you leaving without us?" He asked, and Evan could hear the disappointment in Foxy's voice. He sighed and turned around. "I've got to get back to my apartment, so I can wait for help to come look for people! I guess you all could use a guide, but i'm only going as far as my place."

Foxy looked positively delighted to hear that Evan would show them around the city! He bounded over to the others and told them the good news. Evan thought of Foxy's behavior and mannerisms as almost childlike. He was fidgety, and very excitable.

Freddy's voice interrupted Evan's train of thought.

"You'll show us around?" He asked. "Until you get home, that is?"

Evan saw that they were eager to leave, to go see everything they'd missed over years and years in their pizzeria. Evan nodded, though somewhat hesitant. Somehow, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he denied them that.

Foxy nearly jumped with happiness as Evan agreed to walk with them. "Thank you!" He nearly shouted, jogging towards the other end of the road. "Let's go, I want to see!"

Evan followed Foxy, and the others followed him. Though the roads were cramped with empty cars, they made their way at a steady pace.

The sun was setting. After almost two hours, they'd only walked a mile at most. Foxy insisted on stopping and looking at anything and everything, though the others were just as keen to observe whatever caught their eye.

Evan motioned for the others to follow him. "I doubt you all need to sleep, but i'm getting tired." He pointed towards the building he was leading them into. "Let's hurry up, there's gotta be a few beds in here!"


	3. Chapter 3

The shopping mall was dead silent. The only noise Evan could hear was the soft sound of his own breathing as he lay sprawled across a department store display mattress. He couldn't shake the thoughts buzzing around his brain, keeping him awake. What the hell happened, that killed nearly all the power? Where did everyone go? Are they even alive?

Through the silence, Evan could suddenly hear the heavy footsteps of one of the animatronics moving towards him. Judging by how fast and inconsistent the steps were, it had to Foxy.

Evan noted that Foxy followed him around like a lost child. He hadn't had a moment to himself since they'd left, being constantly bombarded with questions and comments about the city as they made their way through the barren streets. Evan sat up as he heard the door creak open, and sure enough Foxy peeked around the corner.

Evan glanced at his watch before he spoke. "Hello, Foxy."

Foxy took this as an invitation to come in, and he did. "The others were going to ask when you'd be ready to leave. The sun is up, so we should be moving!" He said, practically bouncing with excitement over leaving to explore again. Evan sighed, realizing he hadn't slept all night.

"Alright, well, let me take a leak first and we'll get moving."

Foxy cocked his head. "If you're leaking, you may need repairs." Evan chuckled at the sound of genuine concern in Foxy's voice. "I didn't think you'd quite understand." He said as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. With an almost childlike interest, Foxy imitated him.

The two walked towards the main area of the mall, where the other three have already gathered. Evan noticed that Bonnie was carrying a large duffel bag, most likely looted from the nearby sports shop. Before Evan could ask, Freddy answered his question. "We've recovered more useful things."

Bonnie opened the bag and showed off his spoils, mainly smaller objects such as flashlights, and a first aid kit. "We don't need these, but you might." The rabbit said. Hiscalm voice and cool demeanor were almost scary.

* * *

Evan stepped into the bright sunlight, quickly followed by his animatronic companions. Chica approached Evan. "I have a request, if we have time to stop?" She asked. "I'd like to see a museum, if we can."

This caught Evan off guard. "A museum? What for?" He asked, pausing to lean against a car.

"That's where you go to learn about history, right? If we visit, we can learn more about the world." She said, and the others nodded in agreement. Evan thought for a moment, though he was easily swayed by the pleading look in their eyes.

"Well, alright, but I have to stop someplace and find something to eat. There's a supermarket a little ways up the road here, and i'm assuming nobody's left to take what's there."

The others agreed to visit the market as well. "Alright, well give me a minute." Evan said, as he stepped over a pile of trash in the road and unzipped his pants.

He sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder against an empty car. However, the peaceful moment was broken as Evan opened his eyes to see the others staring at him with obvious confusion. He almost jumped as he quickly stuffed himself back into his pants. He had figured they ere unaware of human bodily functions, being machines themselves.

Evan scoffed. "Well, alright, show's over. Let's get moving." He said, leading the confused animals further down the road towards his favorite grocery store. He'd been shopping here for years, since he'd first began living on his own.

Along the way, he was constantly attacked with questions about the various structures, stores and objects that could be seen through store windows and scattered about the barren streets.

* * *

As Evan approached the store, with animatronics in tow, a sudden feeling of dread came over him as he noted the collapsed portions of the roof. He stopped and looked at them, suddenly thinking of something. Not everybody could have made it out. There could be thousands of unfortunate people who'd met their end within the city.

Evan jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Though his strength was immense, Freddy's grip was soft on the human's body. "Are you afraid, Evan?" He asked, Evan could detect Freddy's own fear. It was strange to think that they could feel fear as he could.

Evan nodded. Bonnie stepped forward. "It's alright. We're afraid, too." The thought of it was odd, but comforting to Evan. At least he wasn't afraid by himself.

With a brief moment to collect himself, Evan stepped forward towards the glass doors. Of course, without power they wouldn't open forced them open, as the emergency instructions said to do. Once there was room, he and his friends entered the store to find that there was plenty of food intact.

Evan rushed forward and picked up the first thing he could grab, a large can of spaghetti. He opened his prize with the small swiss army knife he always carries. It was really only suited for things like this, not being quite large enough to be a weapon.

As he ate, Foxy led the others around the store, as they looked for supplies. Not as much 'leading' them as 'dragging them along' while he moved around, examining everything within reach.

Evan finished and stood, noting that he was alone for the moment. He walked around for a bit by himself, carefully climbing over debris and toppled shelves. As he explored, Evan came across a small wooden beam suspended between many shelves, over a very high pile of concrete and steel that had fallen from the ceiling.

He carefully stepped onto the beam, making sure to test how much weight it could take before he slowly made his way across. As careful as he was, the man's weight was too much, and the beam snapped right under his feet.

Freddy heard the crash from across the store. He quickly led the others towards the source of the sound, stopping dead when he realized that Evan had fallen beneath the mess of metal and rock.

Evan called out softly. "Don't come down here."

This took them by surprise. Something was there, and it was scaring him. Foxy took a step forward, quickly followed by Bonnie. They made their way to the fallen beam, when Evan spoke again. "I'll climb out, just don't come down!"

This was a strange suggestion, and Foxy ignored it. He needed help, right?

Foxy and Bonnie looked down into the crevice as they reached it, spotting Evan crouched at the bottom, bruised but certainly uninjured. However, his attention was quickly drawn to what had undoubtedly caused Evan's panic.

Beneath pieces of ceiling, there were humans. Obviously deceased, crushed under the weight of the falling ceiling and steel beams. With some effort, They helped Evan climb out.

He was visibly shaking. "Let's just grab some more food and get out."


End file.
